


She’s The Last True Mouthpiece

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angry Sheriff Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Lydia, Post Season 4, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stydia feels, Worried Kira, Worried Scott, Worried Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comes to in the middle of the preserve, blood covering her hands, a body at her feet. She thought it was over, that the times of her wandering aimlessly with no memory was a thing of the past. But apparently she was wrong. Tired, scared and alone she calls on the pack in her time of need, but what happens when no one answers? (Title from ‘Take Me To Church’ by Hozier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s The Last True Mouthpiece

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** from Anonymous on Tumblr - Lydia finds a dead body in the woods in the middle of the night (banshee). She calls Stiles + Scott but they are both too busy with Malia/Kira and don't hear their phones. She then calls the station where Derek is helping the Sheriff and the two come get her, and find her nearly unconscious and freezing. They take her to the hospital when the pack arrives, Sheriff chews them out and there realizations and guilt. Slight Stydia with Dydia/Scydia friendship? LOVE ur blog xx hate Malia xx

She didn’t know what brought her out there or what kept her moving forward. The moon was bright in the sky, the crisp October air sending a chill up her spine making goosebumps prickle at her skin. Lydia shivered, the cool night air chilling her exposed skin. She was in her blue nightgown, feet bare. She moved against the cold, paying no mind to the branches and rocks beneath her feet, an urgent need to keep going driving her further into the preserve.

The air grew thinner the higher up she went until she reached the edge of the North side of the preserve. Lydia’s feet carried her forward of their own accord, but the second she stepped off the path her legs hit something hard and she stumbled forward her hands jerking out to break her fall.

Lydia blinked the fog away from her eyes and frowned as she glanced around taking note of the fact that she was no longer in her bed. “What the hell?” She mumbled. Lydia went to lift her hands when she felt something wet beneath them. She finally looked down and a sharp cry tore from her throat at the sight of the mangled under hers.

Lydia reeled back, stumbled as she landed on her butt, hands covered in blood. Her lower lip trembled and she stared at the body for a good minute before she was able to look away. Her gaze dropped to the ground. Lydia’s brows drew together when she spotted her cell phone on the ground. She didn’t remember having her phone on her…then again she didn’t remember leaving her house and walking out into the preserve in the middle of the night either.

Lydia shook her thoughts away and reached for the phone, hands shaking as she dialed the familiar number knowing Scott would know what to do…She hoped.

 

______ 

 

Scott pressed his mouth against Kira’s neck sucking gently at the skin there eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend’s lips. He grinned and slid his hand over her side gripping her thigh gently and tugging her leg over his hip.  It was late, Scott knew that, but with his mom pulling an all-nighter at the hospital and Kira’s parents out of town, he figured now would be the perfect time for his favorite kitsune to spend the night. They hadn’t had any real time alone together since their failed first date the night Kate had kidnapped them and taken them to Mexico over two weeks ago. But tonight Scott was planning on changing that.

“Scott,” Kira moaned his name as she ran a hand down his back, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She moistened her lips and arched her body against his, the feel of his mouth sucking on her skin driving her crazy. “I’m ready,” she whispered threading her fingers through his hair, “I want you,” she told him her cheeks warming even as another moan fell from her mouth, “I mean if you want.”

Scott groaned against her neck, a small grin tugging at his lips at the hint of embarrassment he could feel coming from her. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that,” He replied as he lifted his head and smiled down at her.  Scott leaned in about to press a kiss to her lips when his cell phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Kira tilted her head eyeing the table and sighed, “That’s the third time this week,” she commented. Kira was starting to think it was some kind of conspiracy to keep them apart.

Scott grunted and reached over to the bedside table grabbing his phone. He tilted it up so he could see the name on the screen. “It’s Lydia,” he told her before hesitating; “I’ll call her back tomorrow.” He told his girlfriend as he put his cell phone back down and turned back to Kira. Scott grinned, “Where were we?” He asked as he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. For once he was going to make Kira his priority everything else could wait until morning.

 

______

 

Stiles sat on his bed, his eyes following Malia as she paced the length of his bedroom. She was pointing at the board in his room as she spoke. Stiles tuned her out and held back a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Malia find her mother, he did. But it had only been just over two weeks since Peter tried to annihilate Scott and he didn’t think she was dealing well with how things had gone down.

And honestly from what Braeden had told them the ‘Desert Wolf’ seemed just as crazy as Peter. Hell she was a trained assassin for god sake and Stiles didn’t think bringing someone like that into Malia’s life was a good idea.

“Stiles! Are you even listening to me?” Malia asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied him for a minute. Things between them had been strained lately and she wasn’t even sure why. He kept saying he wanted to help her find her mother, but a part of her felt like it was a lie. The sound of his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“I am,” Stiles stated as he ran a hand over his face,” I just think maybe we need a break from all this,” he waved his hands at the board, “for a night. We’ve been going at it for days and I’m worried about you.” He replied softly.

Malia narrowed her eyes at Stiles, “Or maybe you just don’t want to help me find my mom.” She responded quietly. She saw him open his mouth and she held out a hand stopping him from speaking. “Something is wrong.” She stated, “With us. I’ve felt it for a while, but,” she paused, “I don’t know what or why…so what am I missing?” She asked.

Stiles hesitated, there was a lot wrong if he was being honest, but he no clue where to start. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck right as the phone rang. Stiles glanced at his cell phone on the bed beside him and saw Lydia’s name on the screen. He frowned reaching for the phone, but Malia was faster.

Stiles arched an eyebrow when his girlfriend grabbed his phone, “It’s Lydia, I need to answer it.” He told her as he held out his hand for the phone.

Malia glared at Stiles and then glanced at the vibrating phone in her hand. “Is she the reason?” She asked.

Stiles made a face, “This again?” He shook his head, “Lydia and I have barely spent any time together in months and I’m getting tired of having to defend my friendship with her. You know she needs me,” He told her pointedly, and he’d barely been there for her lately which he was regretting more and more since she was attacked at the school by a Berserker.

Malia cocked her head to the side, “Then let the call go to voicemail so we can finish our conversation. Call her back later.” She offered.

Stiles pursed his lips before letting out of puff of air and shrugging. He didn’t like that idea. Lydia didn’t call him often anymore and especially not this late, but he ignored his better judgment as he spoke. “Fine. I’m sure if it’s important she’ll leave a message,” Stiles replied and though the words left a bad taste in his mouth, he ignored it. Lydia could handle herself and all immediate threats had been dealt with weeks ago. Stiles was sure she was fine.

 

______

 

_“You’re reached Stiles leave a message and if I’m not too busy being killed by assassins or wannabe alphas I’ll probably get back to you…”_

The sound of Stiles’ voice echoed in Lydia’s ear and she closed her eyes as a violent shiver wracked her body. She blew out a breath and a cloud of smoke filled the space in front of her mouth. A tear slid down her cheek as she ended the call. Lydia glanced back at the body on the ground. She could see now it was a young girl, probably just a year or two younger than she was and from the looks of it she’d been brutally murdered by something. Lydia couldn’t just leave her there alone.

She glanced back at her phone and started pushing another set of numbers, her fingers slightly numb from the cold. Lydia brought the phone up to her ear and waited.

Derek sat in the sheriff’s office picking at the handle of the wooden chair as he waited for Stilinski to finish talking to Deputy Parrish. It was late Friday and he’d spent most of his night attempting to help the deputy find a missing teenage girl. They’d come to him asking for help hoping he could possibly catch a scent, but not such luck.

The feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket caught his attention. He slid his hand into his jeans and pulled out his phone, brows drawing together when he spotted Lydia’s name on the screen. They had exchanged after she’d helped save his life in Mexico, but he could count the number of times she’d used it on one hand.

Derek answered the phone and lifted it to his ear, “Lydia, you okay?” He asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

Lydia’s eyes closed, relief filling her as her hand tightened on the phone. “D-Derek,” her words stuttered, teeth chattering from the cold, “I need h-help.” She moistened her throat, “I found a body…a girl,” she paused, “there’s so much blood,” she whispered her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes. Would this ever stop? Would she ever get a break where she didn’t have to wonder if she’d wake up finding dead bodies?

Derek’s chest tightened at the broken sound of Lydia’s voice. He stood immediately as he spoke in a no nonsense tone trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, “Take a deep breath, let it out slowly and try to calm down. I’m coming for you, but first I need you to tell me where you are.”

Lydia sniffled wiping her tears with the back of her shaky, blood covered hand. “T-The preserve by the drop to the river…I don’t,” she hesitated inhaling deeply and letting out a puff of air, “I don’t know how I got here. It’s so cold.” She mumbled the chill in her body getting worse.

Derek swallowed hard as he moved out of the sheriff’s office and scanned the desks trying to find Stiles’ dad. When he finally did he walked over to him quickly, “Okay,” he said softly, “Stay as warm as you can, I’ll be there soon Lydia. I promise.” He told her.

Lydia nodded even though he couldn’t see it as she stepped back even further from the body and crouched down beneath one of the larger trees. The ground was cold, but she’d make do. She pulled her legs up and into her body.  “Okay…Derek,” she said his name quietly another shiver running down her spine.

“Yeah?” He answered as the sheriff glanced at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Thanks for answering your phone.” She replied while squeezing her eyes shut, a few tears spilling past her lashes.

Derek’s jaw clenched. Her words could only mean one thing. She’d called the others and no one had picked up for her. “Always,” he said keeping his tone level, “I’ll be there soon.” He replied again before disconnecting the call.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked taking note of not only the worry on Derek’s face, but the anger as well.

“Lydia’s in trouble.” He stated as he glanced between the sheriff and the deputy, “She found a body in the preserve and I have a feeling it’s our girl. She’s scared and cold. I can get there faster on my own, but I’m gonna need someone to come and get the body.” He told them.

Michael was already moving to grab his jacket, “It’s freezing out there tonight,” he called out worry filling his chest, “Do you know where she is?” He asked as he walked into his office grabbed his jacket from the hook and his keys from the mug before walking back out into the main room.

Derek nodded, “I do, I’m gonna run,” he replied quietly.

Jordan nodded his head, “Go, get Lydia we’ll be right behind you.” He told him knowing this whole thing was probably banshee related and since Derek could now shift into an _actual_ wolf to navigate the preserve he was the best person to go get her.

Michael nodded, “I’ll call Scott and Stiles on the way,” he told Derek as he nodded at Deputy Parrish to grab his stuff.

The anger was back on Derek’s face in a flash, “She already did and they didn’t answer. I don’t know what they’re doing, but someone better find them before I do,” he stated.

Michael frowned shaking his head and nodding as he watched Derek disappear from the station. He blinked still not entirely used to the other man’s abilities despite everything he’d seen thus far. “Let’s go,” he told Parrish as he glanced around the station, “I want one patrol car behind us and get the coroner on the phone! We’ve got a body out in the preserve.” He shouted before heading the door Parrish on his heels all the while thinking whatever his son and Scott had been busy with better have been life threatening or he was going to kill them himself.

 

______

 

The minute Derek got to the preserve he picked up Lydia’s scent, it was strong, almost as if she’d marked her path and that’s when he saw it at the beginning of the path, blood. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and focusing on the area around him expanding his senses. It was definitely Lydia’s blood. He darted forward, running down the path, weaving in and out of trees, his eyes glowing a fierce blue as he continued to move forward following Lydia’s scent.

He’d always been good at tracking things…people, animal, creatures, but now he was even better. Derek was faster, more aware, and connected to his surroundings. The scent of fear wafted through the area and he paused knowing he was close. “Lydia!” He called out to her as he shifted forward again his legs carrying him off the path and out into the opening.

Blood assaulted his senses and he was only partially relieved that it wasn’t Lydia’s. The body, he thought as he took in the mutilated corpse. He pursed his lips and looked away from it, right now his priority was Lydia, he’d let the sheriff and the deputy handle the body, there was nothing he could do for that girl now.

Derek blinked, eyes once again glowing as he scanned the darkened area, “Lydia?” He called out again a slight rustling catching his attention. His head jerked towards a grouping of trees and he spotted her almost immediately curled beneath the largest one. He was by her side in seconds reaching out and lifting her body from the ground, “Jesus,” he whispered. Her skin was cold to the touch, though that wasn’t surprising since she was wearing next to nothing, the nightgown barely protecting her from the cold.

He shifted her in his arms catching sight of slight discoloration of her lips, “Lydia can you hear me?” Derek asked as he tightened his hold on her turning and already heading down back down the path.

Lydia’s hand curled slowly into his chest, the heat radiating from his body making her shiver almost uncontrollably for a minute. “You came,” the words were said through chattered teeth as she leaned her head into him, trying to get warm.

Derek nodded as he continued to move, his pass speeding up as he broke into a run doing his best to hide her body from the wind caused by the fast pace. “Of course,” he replied as if that was the stupidest thing she’d ever said.

Lydia nodded, “Cold,” she mumbled pressing closer to him and letting her eyes fall shut. She was safe now everything would be okay. The last thought she had was of the dead girl in the woods and how she wished she could have helped her before everything went black.

 

______

 

Derek burst through the doors at Beacon Hills General, the loud noise drawing the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity. “I need help!” He called out his eyes scanning the area and intake desk looking for Ms. McCall. He spotted her turning the corner and he called out again, knowing she’d recognize his voice, “Help!”

Melissa’s head jerked towards the door and the smile she wore left her face as she spotted Derek carrying an unconscious Lydia in his arms. “Grab a bed!” She shouted before running over to them as she adjusted the stethoscope around her neck. She reached out resting a hand against Lydia’s cheek her eyes widening at how cold her skin was. “What happened?” She asked as two orderlies wheeled over a bed.

Derek shifted Lydia in his arms placing her on the bed, her arms falling to the sides weightlessly. He swallowed hard finally looking away from the teenager and at Ms. McCall. He shook his head, “She called, she found a body at the preserve,” he replied quietly, “I don’t know how long she was out there…Is she going to be okay?” He asked quietly.

Melissa pursed her lips, “How long has she been unconscious she asked as she turned to Lydia watching as Liam’s dad told them to bring her down to room seven. She watched them disappear around the corner as she waited for Derek’s answer.

“Maybe ten…fifteen minutes at most,” he responded. “She was conscious when I found her…well not fully but she responded to me and then on the way here.” He shook his head and frowned.

Melissa’s chest tightened and she nodded reaching out and resting a hand against Derek’s arm. “Have you called Scott and Stiles?” She asked.

Derek frowned, “Lydia tried them, neither answered and my first concern was getting her here…I’ll try now though.” He offered.

Melissa inclined her head, “Okay, I’ll keep you posted,” she told him before taking off down the hallway praying that Lydia was okay knowing the boys would never forgive themselves if she wasn’t.

 

______

 

Stiles slammed the jeep door shut slipped his key into his pocket and took off in a run towards the main entrance of the hospital, heart slammed heavily against his chest. Two hours, three messages and an undisclosed number of text messages later and he was finale making his way to the hospital. Blood pupped heavily, the sound echoing in his ears as he burst through the double doors nearly skidding to a stop at the nurse’s station. “Lydia Martin,” he said between deep inhalations trying to catch his breath.

The nurse glanced up at him and arched an eyebrow. She typed the name into the system and frowned before glancing at the teenager, “Is she family?” She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Stiles made a face, “Yes,” he said as his hand slammed down on the counter drawing the attention of the patients waiting to be seen. “Where is she?” He asked, “Where’s Melissa McCall?” He asked glancing around.

The nurse pursed her lips, “Are you Stiles Stilinski?” She asked and when he nodded she reached under the counter and grabbed a folded piece of paper. She held it out to him, “Melissa told me to give you this,” she said motioning for him to take it.

Stiles practically grabbed it from her, his fingers fumbling as he unfolded it. His eyes scanned the paper and then he took off down the hall dodging people as he headed for the elevator. He smacked his open palm against the button several times mumbling ‘come on’ before it chimed and opened. He darted inside and pressed the button for the third floor where the intensive care unit was.

He was only in the elevator for a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Stiles she his head, this was his fault. He should have answered her call, he should have been there for her. The sound of the elevator chiming pulled him from his thoughts and he was out of the doors before they even opened fully.

He was about to dart down the hallway when he spotted his father, Scott, Kira, and Derek. “How is she? What happened?” He called out making them jump as he stopped in front of them before shifting his gaze to the glass windows and spotting Lydia in one of the beds machines surrounding her, “Oh god,” his voice broke as his mind flashed back to when Lydia was in the hospital after Peter had attacked her.

Michael’s chest tightened at the look on his son’s face. “Stiles’,” called out, “Come sit down…now.” He said his tone short as he spoke pointing to the seat beside where Scott was currently sitting.

Stiles turned slowly finally noticing the anger on his father’s face. He glanced towards his best friend and Kira before swallowing heavily and doing as his dad asked. He walked over and sat slowly in the chair, his hands clenching on the arms.

Michael glanced between Stiles, Scott and Kira, his arms crossing over his chest. “Please tell me exactly what the three of you were doing earlier tonight that you couldn’t find the time to answer Lydia’s phone call?”

Guilt filled Scott’s chest and he ducked his head, “Nothing…I should have answered. I’m so sorry,” he glanced up, “We didn’t know she was in trouble sheriff, honest. We’d never let Lydia get hurt on purpose.” He responded automatically.

Kira nodded, “He’s right. We adore Lydia. God, we didn’t…we didn’t know.” She told him tears in her eyes.

Scott wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm gently. He already felt guilty and now he felt even worse because Kira was upset too. He glanced over at Derek, “You never told us what happened.” He said quietly.

Derek glanced over at them noticing that Stiles hadn’t said a word; he’d barely looked away from the glass windows of Lydia’s room. “She must have been in one of those trances where she goes somewhere and doesn’t know what she’s doing,” he told them while leaning forward. “She found a body in the preserve and nearly froze to death out there because no one answered her phone call.” He stated sharply.

Scott closed his eyes for a minute. He couldn’t believe he’d been so incredibly selfish. He should have known that Lydia wouldn’t call him unless she needed him. It was pretty much the only time she ever called. He’d failed her. Scott glanced at Stiles and he reached out resting a hand on his friends arm, “You okay man?”

Stiles finally looked away from the glass windows and over at Scott. “No, no I’m not okay.” He’d been so wrapped up in his own thing the past few months that he hadn’t been there for Lydia and then after she was almost killed at the school he promised himself he’d make more of an effort to be there for her. But obviously that wasn’t happening. Stiles hated himself for this and if Lydia wasn’t okay…he didn’t know what he’d do.

Michael watched the boys and Kira and pursed his lips. He’d intended to lay into, tell them not only were they being irresponsible, but they were being unkind. All Lydia had was them. She’d lost her best friend, her mother was barely around and he had no idea where her father was. They should be looking out for each other, but instead they were drifting apart…at least she was. From the looks on their faces though, Michael could see how bad they all felt and he figured this experience was punishment enough. The sound of Melissa’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Lydia’s awake,” Melissa said softly, a small smile on her face as she glanced around the room noticing the way Stiles started to get up. She held up a hand as she walked closer to Michael pausing in front of the kids. “She’s asking for Derek.”

Stiles froze, glanced at the other wolf and swallowed heavily before nodding. He shifted back into his seat doing his best to keep himself calm. “Right,” he said quietly his chest tightening.

Derek pushed himself up and sent Ms. McCall a short nod before making his way towards Lydia’s hospital room. He paused just outside the door for a minute taking a breath before pushing it open and hesitantly stepping inside. He spotted Lydia lying in the bed hooked up to an IV and a couple of machines. He moved forward taking a seat beside her bed right as her eyes fluttered open.

Lydia caught sight of Derek and she sent him a tired smile. “Hey,” she said softly, “You stayed.” She commented shifting slightly trying to sit up a bit.

Derek reached out to help her and arched an eyebrow, “Yeah, of course. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He added as he fixed the pillow beneath her before leaning back in his seat and studying the expression on her face.

“Thanks…and thanks for coming Derek.” Lydia paused, “You saved my life.” She told him softly as she reached out and squeezed his arm gently. She knew she and Derek weren’t exactly friends, but he was always there when they needed him and he’d come through for her tonight. That was what mattered.

Derek cleared his throat, “It’s not a big deal,” he said, “I’m glad I could help,” he replied offering her a hesitant smile. “You’re looking better.”

Lydia nodded, “I’m feeling better, still a little cold, but oh well…” Her voice trailed off. “Did they find the girl?” She asked softly, “Do they know what happened?”

Derek cocked his head to the side and nodded, “Yeah, the sheriff and Deputy Parrish got the body and informed her parents…a rouge Wendigo escaped from Eichen House. Deaton got it back, but not before it killed the girl.” He told her quietly.

Lydia glanced down at her hands and inclined her head signaling she heard him not able to help the guilt that filled her chest. “I must have been sleeping and—either way I was too late.” She glanced up and tried to smile. “I keep waiting for the day when I’ll actually be able to harness my abilities…help people. But on nights like this,” she paused and moistened her lips, “I feel like it’s never going to happen.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say so he placed his hand over hers gently. “You’ll figure it out.” He cleared his throat and straightened up. “Stiles and Scott are here…Kira too. They’re all pretty eager to see you.” He added watching her face as he spoke.

Lydia glanced towards the window even though she couldn’t see out of it at her angle. “I don’t know if I’m up for any more visitors tonight.” She explained softly keeping her tone light.

Derek heard the way her heartbeat jumped and he shrugged. “It’s your choice, but you can’t avoid them forever. They should have answered the phone, but I think you know neither of them would ever want anything to happen to you.”

Lydia held Derek’s gaze for a minute before sighing, “Send Scott in first okay?” She asked.

Derek pushed himself up and nodded squeezing her hand gently before releasing it. “You got it.” He started to walk away and then paused and glanced over his shoulder, “Thanks for trusting me to come get you.” He said not giving her a chance to respond before disappearing into the hallway and rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone’s eyes were on him when he looked up. Derek nodded at Scott, “She wants to see you next.”

Scott hesitated and glanced at Stiles not sure what to do.

Stiles slumped further in his chair and just waved Scott off, “Just go.” He replied quietly.

Scott stood up and glanced at Kira who gave him an encouraging nod. He moved passed Stiles, Derek, and his mom and the sheriff before pushing open Lydia’s door and poking his head in. He smiled at her before slowly stepping into the room. “Hey,” he said as he walked closer to her, taking her in.

Lydia returned his smile with a small one of her own. “Hey,” she replied as he sat in the chair Derek had vacated less than five minutes ago.

Scott was silent for a minute before reaching out and gripping her hand, “Lydia, I’m so sorry about tonight. I should have answered your call…I wasn’t trying to ignore you I just,” he stopped and shook his head, “I’ve been trying to balance so many things and I’m always there for every problem and I just wanted one night.” He explained quietly, “One night where it could be just me and Kira and I could pretend that I don’t have a pack of people who count on me to lead them. I love all of you guys, but…I just wanted one night.” He repeated.

Lydia’s chest tightened at his words and she felt herself swallowing hard as she listened to him. Scott had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was the alpha, he was the strongest the one who was supposed to lead everyone and protect the town… the one everybody looked to for answers and he was only seventeen. Lydia couldn’t really fault him for wanting one night to himself. She sent him half a smile, “It’s okay Scott, you didn’t know. It’s not like you did it on purpose. We all make mistakes and I’m fine.” She told him.

Scott pursed his lips, “Yeah, this time. Next time I’ll be there I promise.” He said quietly as he rested a hand on Lydia’s arm.

Lydia smiled, “Thanks Scott,” she replied before yawing, “Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I guess I’m still a little tired…hey I think I’m gonna get some rest. Thanks for coming by, but you don’t need to stick around.”

Scott lifted his brows, “I’ll let you sleep,” he said while standing, “But you’re not getting rid of me or anyone else that easily. I’ll be outside.” He told her as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Scott straightened up and nodded before heading for the door, some of the guilt in his chest easing slightly.

He walked out of her room and into the hallway, their friends glancing up at him. “She’s tired. I think she’s going to get some rest.” He commented before going to sit back in his seat. He threaded his fingers through Kira’s as he leaned back in his chair hoping they’d release Lydia soon.

 

______

 

Stiles sat quietly in the chair beside Lydia’s bed. It had been close to three hours since Scott came back into the waiting room and the rest of the pack, his father included were spread across the waiting room chairs sleeping. He had gotten tired of waiting for permission to go in her room and instead decided he wanted to see her an no one was going to stop him. His eyes roamed over her body cataloging her injuries. She looked peaceful when she slept a lot more peaceful than she actually was.

Stiles shifted forward in his chair and carefully lifted Lydia’s hand between the two of his. He let out a heavy breath before speaking. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to see me,” he told her quietly. “I’ve been an ass. I’ve been distant and focused on everything but being a good friend.” The words came out quieter than he intended.

“I wanted to answer your call today…I knew you needed me, but I let my pride and Malia get in the way,” he shook his head. “She was right you know. You’re part of the reason things between us have been so crazy.” Stiles admitted. “I care about Malia, I do.” He licked his lips and glanced down at their hands, “But I don’t love her,” he whispered his chest tight.

Lydia’s heartbeat had picked up speed when he took her hand in his, but now after those words, she would be lucky if her heart didn’t burst from her chest. She swallowed hard and made a decision. She let her eyes flutter open and spotted Stiles glancing at her hands. Lydia moistened her throat, “Who do you love then?” She asked her voice barely a whisper, but she knew he heard it because his head jerked up to face her.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth before blowing out a short breath. He held Lydia’s gaze for a minute before speaking, “Do I even have to dignify that with a response?” He asked.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Yes, you do.”

Stiles winced at her tone. He supposed he deserved that. He hadn’t exactly been sending out clear signals lately or any at all. He hadn’t even been a good friend let alone anything else. “Malia and I broke up earlier tonight because I can’t stop thinking about you Lydia. It’s always been you…not that that’s ever been a secret.” He replied softly.

Lydia’s heart warmed at his words and she threaded their fingers together. “Lately it’s probably been more of a secret than not,” she said quietly.

Stiles nodded. “Lydia…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you lately, but I promise that’s going to change. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He said seriously.

Lydia sent him half a smile. “It’s okay. I haven’t exactly been going out of my way to be around either.” She admitted. “I’m sorry too. And in case you’re wondering, you’ve been on my mind too.” Lydia moistened her lips, “And since you and Malia aren’t together anymore there’s probably something I should tell you,” she whispered.

Stiles’ heartbeat picked up speed and he leaned into her, “What’s that?” He asked quietly.

Lydia was silent for a minute knowing now was her chance to tell him. She’d promised herself in the past that if she ever got another chance she’d take advantage of it. “I love you.” She said the words falling out in one breath.

Stiles stared at her before getting out of his chair and leaning into her, resting his forehead against hers. “I’ve waited years to hear you say that,” he replied his voice low, “And it still sounded better than anything I could’ve imagined.” He whispered. “I love you too Lydia. Always have.”

Lydia felt a tear slide down her cheek and she tilted her head up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. It didn’t last long and when she pulled back she could still feel the tingle of his lips against hers. “We’re going to be okay now…right?” She asked as she cupped his cheek.

Stiles grinned, “We’re better than okay Lydia. And we’re going to figure this out together. All of it,” he said softy.

Lydia nodded, “Okay,” she replied knowing that there wasn’t anything she and Stiles couldn’t tackle together.


End file.
